Dreams of Lord of the Rings
by meara29
Summary: These are dreams I've had about the LOTR characters. Really. Oh the things the mind does while asleep.
1. Default Chapter

Frodo trudged through the ankle deep snow, looking for someone. He did not recognize the place he had come to, and was quite sure it was not in Middle Earth, but he did not care. He just needed someone to help him bandage his hand. The little rat Gollum had chewed off his finger trying to get at the Ring. Serve him right that he died.

The place that Frodo had come to could be any small liberal arts college in the US. The buildings were fairly large, and made of stone, brick, cement, or a combination of the three, many with glass doors. Frodo trudged to the nearest building, hoping to find someone. He put his hand up to the glass to knock. He saw no one through the panes, and nobody seemed to hear him knocking.

Frodo looked around, wondering what building to try next. No one was out and about today, either all gone for some reason, or all inside, away from the cold. Frodo went to the next building, hoping to find someone, but had the same luck as he had at the first building. At the third building, he continued to have no luck. He looked around again, wondering where he could go. He could see a trail of blood in the snow, from his hand indicating where he had been.

Then, Frodo saw it. A column of smoke rose from behind a building across the snow-covered lawn in the ring of buildings he now stood in. He tried to run, hoping to find a friendly person there, but halfway across the lawn, he felt himself starting to faint. He fell, and struggled to rise, but couldn´t. He struggled for several minutes, and then felt a pair of arms lifting him up, and a voice saying 'Welcome to Rivendell'.


	2. Sam

I sat on my bed watching Elrond and Frodo. Neither realized that I was still awake. Being on the top bunk, I looked down at them, just watching.

Elrond reminded me of Gandalf in a lot of ways. Gandalf was quite powerful, with many useful little tricks up his sleeve. Gandalf was not always the most talkative person, but when he spoke, you listened. I had been told that Gandalf seldom showed his more powerful tricks and magic to us hobbits, and one always had the distinct impression that Gandalf always knew more than he told. I got the same impression from Elrond. While it was evident that he was powerful and wise, he knew so much more than he told.

Frodo´s hand had quite recovered under the elve´s medical care, and did not bother him now. Now we waited for Pippin and Merry to return from wherever they had gone, before we returned home to the shire. Elrond assured us that the few elves that remained would find them before they too left for the ships that would take them away across the see.

It was night now, and quite dark outside, except for a torch or two that still burned in its holder somewhere, shining a few meager rays of light into the room.

Frodo reached into his cloak, and pulled out the vial that Galadrial had given him, containing light from some star or other, or so she said. Frodo looked at Elrond, and by watching his face, I could tell that he was beginning to see all of these things that we had never been told about Elrond.


	3. Boromir or Saruman?

First of all, I´d better describe my grandpa´s house, before you all will understand this dream. My grandpa´s house is more or less square, and not really big or anything. His house is rather odd in that the rooms on the first floor seem more or less arranged around a closet area. In the kitchen, the fridge and a lot of the cupboards are against the wall that also makes up the back wall of the closet. When one enters the front door, the kitchen is there in front of him, then the dining hall, living room, family room (separated from the living room by the stairs to the basement and second floor), and bathroom, all forming a sort of cheerio circle around this closet/cupboard/fridge area.

During some vacation or other, probably Christmas, I went over to my grandfather´s house to visit, as I hadn´t seen him since August, when I left for college. Strangely, my grandfather wasn´t there. Only Aragorn.

'Come in here, you should see this' Aragorn said, beckoning to me.

I followed him over to the stairs, and to my surprise, Boromir sitting there dead, back propped up against the stairs. He had three arrows sticking out of him, probably from when he saved the hobbits Merry and Pippin.

I asked Aragorn if he knew what was going on, where my grandpa was. Aragorn had no idea, mumbling something about how he was probably out skiing or something, which was quite a plausible explanation.

Much to my surprise, and Aragorn´s, Boromir´s face began to change. Instead of Boromir sitting in front of us, we now had King Theoden, also dead, sitting in front of us. Boromir was at my feet, trying to crawl away from us, through the bathroom and out the front door.

'He must be possessed by Saruman,' Aragorn told me. 'Kill him, before he gets away.'

I pulled a sword out from who knows where, and began hacking at Boromir´s back. Though I hit him as hard as I could, Boromir never seemed to receive any injury worse than a paper cut. Despite the fact that he was crawling, Boromir moved quite rapidly and disappeared around the corner. I ran through the bathroom after him, Aragorn running around the closet the other way through the living room and dining room, in case Boromir left through the side door in the dining room, rather than the front door in the kitchen. But we were too late. Boromir had disappeared and we could not follow him.

'Wait, what is this?' Aragorn said, picking something up off the kitchen counter.

I leaned up against the counter, looking over Aragorn´s shoulder. He held Boromir´s horn in his hands. The horn had been sliced in half, lengthwise.

'This would not have happened if Boromir were alive,' Aragorn said to me. 'Boromir would never let a thing like this happen. He must truly be dead. We must have come across Saruman back there.'

I stood up straight again, allowing Aragorn to turn and put the horn back down. My elbow bumped a couple of books on the counter. With a start, I realized that these two books were textbooks of mine, one pertaining to my Comparative Vertebrate Anatomy class, the other to my Cell Biology class.

'These are spellbooks of Saruman,' Aragorn insisted. 'Burn them.'

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and held it up to the books. (disclaimer, I have no idea where the lighter came from, as none of my friends or family, not to mention myself, smoke) To my great annoyance, the Comparative Vertebrate Anatomy textbook would not light on fire. But the Cell Biology book sure did.

That next morning when I told my dad about the dream, all he could say was: 'you must have really loved those classes' in a sarcastic tone of voice I just laughed. Cell Biology I didn´t like that much, but the Comparative Anatomy professor had been more interesting.


	4. Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings

Pippin and I sat outside on the steps to Ellis Hall.

'This is quite an interesting place,' He said. 'Why couldn´t they build Ellis at the bottom of the hill, instead of partway up?'

'Maybe ´cause there was supposed to be a soccer field behind it?' I said.

'Very true,' Pippin said. 'It just seems strange to have down stairs on either side of the up stairs.'

'I´m not sure I understand that one either. They could just make one staircase to the basement, instead of having two, one on either side of the staircase to the main floor.'

Pippin looked around the campus. 'What´s that?' he asked pointing.

I stood up. 'Looks like someone wearing one of those Matrix coats, like Neo.'

But, both of us knew that was not the case. It was a Ringwraith looking for someone. When the Ringwraith caught sight of Pippin, it made straight for us.

'Great,' I muttered. 'Just because you looked in that stupid palantir crystal ball thingy, these guys think you have the ring. Come on! Let´s go hide.'

We ran up the steps into Ellis Hall. The lobby was way too open, and the dining hall was not open yet, so we ran upstairs, hoping to find some office or closet to hide in. The Ringwraith was close behind us, and we had no time to hide ourselves. We had run up a staircase on one side of the building, and now ran for the other. We led the Ringwraith on a merry chase around the building, through the basement, where the Juniata Student´s mailboxes were, back to the main floor, and up and around again.

When we returned to the main floor the second time, I said to Pippin, 'This way. We´ll duck into the Faculty Lounge, and get through the folding wall into the dining hall. We can get out that way.'

I pulled him down a hallway, and into the Faculty Lounge (which, in reality was not much of a lounge. More like a dining room). To my shock, and horror, the folding wall was gone – replaced by a real wall. There were windows in this wall, but when I looked through them, I realized that the dining hall had totally disappeared. I was now looking out at the soccer field behind Ellis Hall. I turned my back to the wall, preparing myself to fight with my fists if necessary. Pippin and I could sense the Ringwraith outside the door, though it had positioned itself so that we could not see it. We heard the rustle of robes, and realized that two more had come to join the first.

I jumped backwards, flying out the window, miraculously without shattering it. I could see and feel myself flying away backwards, away from Ellis.

_No,_ I thought. _I didn´t drag Pippin with me!_

I gained control of myself and flew myself back in the window Or towards it rather. As soon as I approached, I started to drift backwards again, away from my target. I forced myself through the window, and hovered near the floor. Two of the Ringwraiths had a hold of Pippin, and were beginning to drag him away. Pippin put up a fight, and they had only managed to get him as far as the door.

'Larissa!' he was yelling. 'Help me!'

I pulled a ruler out of my pocket, and pointed it at one of the Ringwraiths.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' I yelled.

And miraculously, the Ringwraith was destroyed, its robe drifting slowly to the floor. I swooped down, my stomach only inches from the floor, and I flew towards the other Ringwraith. I grabbed the hem of its robe, and yelled the _Avada Kedavra_ curse again, leaving me with an empty robe in my hands.

I woke up in a sweat. _Wait,_ I thought, _Did the third Ringwraith get Pippin?_ I tried to make myself sleep again, to learn whether Pippin was all right. Sleep came, but I never found out.

That Wednesday, I entertained the rest of the Troubled Waters crew with my dream of Pippin and I. The others, naturally, thought it hilarious that my dreams now combined Harry Potter with Lord of the Rings (for that is where the Avada Kedavra curse comes from – Harry Potter).

'You know, I just had a vision that the Ring is in one of the mailboxes, and the Riders had to open every single one of them to find it,' Carolyn said.

We all laughed. 1600 mailboxes sure is a lot to open.


	5. Chapter 5

Frodo waited with Gandalf in the cave. Gandalf had warned Frodo that the cave was protected by many spells, and while inside it, Frodo was invisible to Sauron's Eye. Outside the cave, the Eye was very likely to jump to Frodo immediately, given how the power of the ring was growing. Sam and Gollum were still with Frodo, and Gandalf had given them permission to wander about outside the cave as they liked, though he warned Sam to keep a strict watch on Gollum, lest he betray them. Gandalf himself stayed in the cave with Frodo much of the time, using whatever wizarding tricks he possessed to see a clear way to Mordor to destroy the ring.

There was one day, however, when another wizard came to visit Gandalf. Surprisingly, Gandalf permitted that Frodo spend some time outside, though he was warned not to stray far. Frodo wandered out behind Gollum and Sam. Being in the sunshine had never felt so good. Moments later his happiness was shattered when he saw Gollum playing with a deck of cards.

"No" he cried. "He'll see! Sauron will see!"

With that, he grabbed the cards out of Gollum's hands, and tore them into pieces. He ran into the cave, cards in hand, carrying them to Gandalf.

"Burn them! Burn them!" Frodo cried.

Gandalf pointed to a top-hat on the table, indicating that Frodo should deposit his card shreds into the hat. Gandalf then took out his wand and lit the cards on fire.


	6. Yet another one

Frodo, Gimli, and Galadriel trudged through the forest on their way to Mordor. Galadriel had consented to accompany them for a few days march, to protect them as far as her power was able. It was not long before the trees started thinning. They could soon see a large field ahead of them. A brook stood between them and the field. But, the only way across this brook was a bridge, heavily guarded by orcs. Galadriel slipped into the background, assessing the situation before making her presence known to the orcs.

Naturally, the Orcs were on orders to look out for hobbits, given that Frodo had the Ring. They stood up, threatening the dwarf and the hobbit.

"Fine!" Galadriel exclaimed, stepping forward. "I will turn myself in that they may have life."

The orcs were so startled at this occurrence that they did not notice Frodo and Gimli slip by them into the field. They began to run, as Galadriel kept the orcs distracted. Frodo began to tire quickly, the ring taking its toll. A friendly outlaw, who happened to cross paths with them, picked Frodo up, setting him on his shoulders, and followed Gimli's lead across the field and into the woods on the other side, towards Mordor.


End file.
